(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a production method that can efficiently obtain a cyclic silane compound or a salt thereof by a simple method, a novel salt having a cyclic silane dianion, and a cyclic silane dianion salt-containing composition.
(2) Description of Related Art
A silane compound is widely utilized as a raw material of silicon and silica, and a water-reactive combustible gas such as monosilane and disilane is mostly used. On the other hand, a route of synthesizing a middle molecular weight silicon compound is not sufficiently known, due to its unique reactivity. Particularly, a six-membered cyclic silicon compound and a salt of the compound are liquid or solid, are relatively stable, and, therefore, utility thereof is expected, but a synthesis method is limited and is not sufficiently utilized.
Among its limited reported examples, there is a salt of tetradecachlorocyclohexasilane dianion that is a six-membered cyclic silicon compound (Japanese Patent No. 4519955 and WO 2011/094191). Japanese Patent No. 4519955 suggests a method for synthesizing a salt of tetradecachlorocyclohexasilane dianion using a tertiary polyamine such as N,N,N′,N″,N″-pentaethyldiethylenetriamine (pedeta) or N,N,N′,N′-tetraethylethylenediamine (teeda). WO 2011/094191 suggests that tetradecachlorocyclohexasilane dianion can be produced with a high yield by using a specific amine, in addition to pedeta and teeda described above.